


Starscream Double Agent

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deception, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M, Starscream is an Autobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Starscream is an undercover Autobot infiltrator, his outlandish persona has even helped him to become one of Megatron's command staff. But when Skyfire is recovered from the Arctic during a mission, Starscream realises his cover is in danger if the shuttle manages to reveal his true allegiances.Based on a prompt from tumblr.





	Starscream Double Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a prompt from: https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/175936910469/so-heres-a-fic-idea-for-g1-where-starscream-was The idea was of Starscream being a double agent. I was so intrigued imagining how Fire in the Sky would play out in this au, so I ended up writing that.

Starscream never thought finding Skyfire would fill him with dread, but when he had seen the silhouette of the long lost figure in the ice his spark had felt like it had stopped. All these years he had dreamed of finding Skyfire again, of him being alive and safe, but not like this, why did it have to be like this?

As the shuttle rebooted his face immediately turned to relief as soon as he saw him. Even though his systems were slow to come online the first thing the shuttle did was try to reach for him.

“Starscream…” he shivered as he spoke.

Starscream took his servo, giving it a delicate squeeze as he stood there. Primus, how he just wanted to wrap his arms around Skyfire and tell him how relieved he was to see him. But Megatron was watching now, he couldn’t know.

He knew the second that Megatron had proposed bringing Skyfire online that the shuttle was in danger. He wasn’t safe around Megatron and the Decepticons. Starscream was certain he had to do something to get him out.

He had managed to keep his cover as an Autobot agent a secret for millennia, but now… he didn’t think he’d be able to keep up the persona he had developed with Skyfire around. Skyfire would know he had changed, he would ask questions and if he realised something was wrong and Megatron found out… then they’d both be executed for treason. Megatron would no doubt make it extremely painful for both of them. Starscream had accepted that would probably be his fate a long time ago, but he couldn’t stand the idea of dragging Skyfire to his doom. Skyfire didn’t deserve this. He deserved to be safe.

-

When he was alone Starscream opened up an encrypted link to the Autobot central command. He gave them the co-ordinates of the Decepticon base and the details of their plan. He sighed as then came the hard part.

::[New mech found in the ice. Designation: Skyfire. Non-combatant, pre-war, civilian. He is in danger amongst Megatron’s forces. Extraction necessary]:: he paused before he added ::[Please make sure he is safe]::

He sent the message.

-

Starscream entered the rest room of their temporary base. He looked over to a berth where he could see where Skyfire was sitting. The shuttle turned and smiled when he saw it was him. Primus, he never thought that smile would bring an ache to his spark.

“Starscream, you’re back.” The shuttle stood up, his smile continuing to grow. It made what he had to do all the more painful.

“Yes. Indeed…” Starscream kept his wings raised high, faking an air of aloof disinterest. “You’re to report to me now. I am your commanding officer and it is you duty to follow my instructions.”

The shuttle seemed put-off by the harsh tone, but he still approached Starscream, gently taking his hand.

“It’s good to see you again.”

It pained Starscream to do it, but he brushed off Skyfire’s touch, feigning disinterest. He kept his gaze locked forward, unable to bare the confused pained look in Skyfire’s eyes.

“You’re my subordinate and you are to act as such. Just follow my instructions for now, Skyfire, and everything will be okay.”

“I… right. Yes, Starscream.” There was so much hurt in Skyfire’s voice. It was so painful but he had to do it.

“Just follow me, Skyfire, I’ll make sure everything is alright.”

“Yes, of course Starscream…”

-

He was wondering how best he was going to get Skyfire to leave, to push him away but also to make it look natural. The shuttle still clearly held out hope for Starscream each time he looked at him. Starscream wished he could just tell him the truth, but it was impossible. He couldn’t risk his secret getting out. He needed some sort of push to make Skyfire decide to leave with the Autobots.

When Megatron announced they had captured a band of Autobot prisoners the opportunity seemed perfect. He could get Skyfire to safety, even though he knew what he had to do and it pained him to his very spark. The Decepticons had been discussing what to do with them, and Starscream had volunteered.

"Let me deal with them, Megatron.” He suggested. “I will show Skyfire precisely how we dispose of prisoners.”

Skyfire looked utterly horrified by his suggestion. But the shuttle followed, as Starscream led the way.

-

They had the captured Autobots lined up in a row outside. They had Hound with them, the one capable of projecting holograms. This was almost too perfect an opportunity. And so Starscream gave the order he knew Skyfire would not follow.

“You may have the pleasure of melting down these Autobots.”

“But I’m a scientist, not an executioner.”

“I am your superior, I order you to terminate them!” His responded in a haughty demanding voice.

“No! I will not! They have done no wrong!”

“But you have! Traitor!” And with that he turned round and shot Skyfire. The look of shocked pain from the shuttle chilled him to his very core. The shot had deliberately missed any vital components, but it would still be convincing enough for a wound. However, the moment he had fired, seeing the look in Skyfire’s eyes, he had just wanted to admit this was all a fake and admit everything to the shuttle, but he had to keep going.

The Autobots all growled their condemnations through gritted dentae, but Starscream had turned the rifle on them, muttering some sort of evil line and firing at the crystal rather than the mechs themselves. After he had finished there was a set of scattered parts lying on the floor, but he could from the slight shimmer in the air that it was simply an illusion.

So he had laughed triumphantly, and walked away.

“Farewell Autobot parts!” He turned back to Skyfire, still on the floor in pain, barely moving from the wound he’d received. Starscream’s face became completely empty as he looked down at the sight. “As for you Skyfire, consider yourself fortunate that you did not end up like your friends.”

That would do it, he felt.

-

It had almost gone better than expected, he had never seen such burning anger from Skyfire before. And when they fought over the Arctic everyone now completely believed in their falling out. It had worked, he had pushed Skyfire away. He was going to be safe with the Autobots now.

But then Skyfire had been damaged and had made one last bid to bury the crystals back in the ice. And as he had crashed Starscream’s spark lurched as he was helpless as he watched Skyfire go buried into the ice again.

He had touched down after the battle, wanting to run straight out there and dig Skyfire out of the ice. But immediately he felt a strong grip on his wing and Megatron had pulled him back.

“The battle is lost, Starscream.” Megatron said. “Order the retreat. I want everyone out of here as soon as possible.”

“Y-yes, Lord Megatron.” And he followed the Decepticons.

-

It had been later, he had gotten a new encrypted message. He was almost scared to view it before he opened the message.

::[Skyfire buried in ice. Status confirmed: still functioning. Will be extracted from ice when area is confirmed safe and free of all Decepticon activity]::

It filled Starscream with such relief to hear those words.

::[Thank you]:: he sent back.

-

At the Ark Perceptor looked over the few messages Starscream had sent them over the last couple of cycles. The messages Starscream sent them were always short and had no personal additions, incase they were picked up and intercepted by someone else. They had never been any different, normally just short pure details. But in the few short messages he had sent about Skyfire, there had just been a few personal additions which wouldn’t normally say much, but compared to how straightforward and formal Starscream’s messages normally were, [ _Please make sure he is safe_ ] and [ _Thank you_ ] said everything.

And the only people allowed to know about Starscream’s mission were himself, Prime and Jazz. There had been strict orders they weren’t allowed to tell anyone else, Starscream’s mission was too deep in to let anyone else know about it.

Perceptor entered the lab, where he saw the shuttle sitting down. He had his head down, and looked somewhat despondent. He didn’t seem to have noticed Perceptor had entered at all. He had been bright and cheery in front of all the other Autobots, but now here, on his own…

They must have both cared for each other quite a lot, and now the shuttle had woken up to a war and believed that the person he knew and cared about had turned against him and abandoned everything he had believed in. That must have been quite a crushing blow to receive. Perceptor could only imagine how alone he must have felt right now.

Perceptor decided to step forward.

“Hello Skyfire.”

The shuttle’s head lifted up and stared at him, for a brief second looking worried he’d been caught before a friendly smile made itself appear on his face.

“Oh hello, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. I was just thinking.” The shuttle looked like he was about to head off. So Perceptor stepped in front of him.

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” Perceptor said. “I came to see how you were doing. This must all be quite a big change for you. I wanted to see that you were alright.”

“I’m fine. I’m absolutely fine.” Though the truth was painfully obvious.

If only Perceptor could tell him…

“If there’s anything you need, anything at all, please do come to me. I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

The smile on Skyfire’s face looked pained but a bit more genuine this time.

“Thank you.”

-

“Are we sure that we can’t tell him? Even if it’s just him?” Perceptor asked.

“Unfortunately we can’t,” Optimus said. “It could have the potential to entirely jeopardise Starscream’s mission. I’m sorry, but we couldn’t risk letting anyone else know the details.”

“It’d be safer for both of them,” Jazz said.

“I understand…” Perceptor said, “I just worry about Skyfire. This blow has hit him very hard.”

“The best thing we can do is make him feel as safe and comfortable here as possible,” Optimus said. “I’m sure it’s what Starscream would want.”

“Yes, of course.” Perceptor said.

“Maybe one day.” Jazz said. “When this is all over.”

“Yes, maybe somehow.” Perceptor said. He could only hope.


End file.
